Problem: Solve for $a$, $ \dfrac{a + 6}{5a - 8} = 5$
Multiply both sides of the equation by $5a - 8$ $ a + 6 = 5(5a - 8) $ $a + 6 = 25a - 40$ $6 = 24a - 40$ $46 = 24a$ $24a = 46$ $a = \dfrac{46}{24}$ Simplify. $a = \dfrac{23}{12}$